Oblivion reposted
by Kadokshe
Summary: edited some age things were screwed up FIXEDHermione attempts suicide and Draco has secret feelings for her. What will happen?
1. attempted

**A/N: this isn't full of my characters, they're J.K. Rowling's. All I own is the plot and Hermione's middle name. Please review, I promise to update more frequently**

**Oblivion**

Chapter 1

Street filled with blazing lights of an ambulance. Crowded people filing to see what's happened. One lone girl, lying on a stretcher, wrists bleeding like streams, eyes closed, white as skin can pale to. All in slow motion it seems to us, while this frantic tragedy happens. No, Hermione Granger didn't fall down the steps of her house, no, she didn't cut herself while doing the dishes. Hermione MariEmilia Granger tried to commit suicide.

Let's back up to three months ago, Hermione just getting off the Hogwarts express, a train that goes to and from Hogsmeade and her wizarding school. Yes, she is a witch, whether her blood be pure or not, she is the most powerful the school has seen in a hundred years. Anyway, her depression didn't start just three months ago, no; it started way before Hogwarts even existed in her brain. Mione has had a very hard life despite what her classmates would have thought. She hid behind her studies and books for as long as she could remember. Best friends with the "The-Boy-Who-Lived" Harry Potter and "The Weasel" Ron Weasley, Mione was considered the brains of the trio full of Gryffindors. Not many people knew much about her, and neither did her two best friends. All they knew was little and far between of their protected, beloved Mione.

Also, there were the Slytherins who made her life a living hell, especially the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. She despised him so much; she would have killed him before attempting it on herself. She wished to rid the world of most Death Eaters before she died but didn't care anymore. It's not like she's depressed, she just doesn't want to live. Life is always so difficult and she didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Forward to present again, riding in the ambulance. Hermione is being rushed to the hospital, and no she didn't die, but that was only because of her strong powers preventing her from dying too fast. In her passed out state, she was reliving every good and bad moment at Hogwarts. Meds were trying to get the blood to stop flowing out of her inch deep knife caused gashes. An oxygen mask covering her beautiful face that only she didn't see, her honey colored hair flowing in a river down the side of the hospital bed she was placed on two minutes ago. Chocolate eyes behind closed lids could melt any guy, even Malfoy who would never admit it. With the blessed gift of curves in the right places at appropriate sizes, Hermione was a goddess that never knew it. Her few freckles were standing out like red acne on picture day, as she was so pale under the florescent light of the hospital. Right as they got her conscious again, she thought she heard Draco's voice calling out to her…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: There's the cliffy for you. Review and I'll write more. Simple thing there, click review and type a message, lol. I hope you guys like it.**


	2. explaining everthing

A/N: I do not own anything but the plot, want profits from HP go to J.K., not me, lol

Oblivion – Ch. 2 

In the darkness of the night, at his home, asleep in his warm, comfortable bed, Draco Malfoy screamed out into the night. What he screamed only he heard, or so he thought. Not only him, but also the one he didn't want to know about his feelings that were against everything he grew up around.

"HERMIONE!!!!"

Draco woke up to his own voice after a very real dream, or so he thought. What he had just dreamed was actually the witnessing from start to finish of Hermione's almost fatal escapade. For now, Draco will continue to deny that he ever thought about Hermione.

'She will never know, ever.' Draco thought to himself getting up from his bed, not being able to sleep anymore tonight.

Being known as the Slytherin Prince made him that exactly, a god to most at the school of Hogwarts.

'Almost, except for those fucking goody Gryffindors.'

Now standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, Draco examined himself, which he doesn't do very often as many might think. Almost white blond hair hung in his eyes, which he wasn't bothered by. Ice blue and sometimes gray eyes hid behind those strands of blond. A fit body from the few years of Quidditch, just adding muscle to his already skinny body with a nice tan also had many gaping. All, with a few exceptions he knew, because nobody's perfect, considered Draco gorgeous. Even the guys envied him because their girls drooled, even though he wasn't interested. He really had no intention or thoughts about using girls for his pleasure. He thought it was stupid and everybody only ends up getting hurt. He had his eyes set on Mione and no one's going to stop that, even though she'll never know.

Dray was concerned about the dream, but didn't know that was just happened to his admired from a-far beauty. He cannot wait until school starts so he can get away from his son of a bitch father. Lucius Malfoy had a habit of beating those closest to him. Draco hated every part of his being and did not believe that Lucius was capable of loving.

Hermione's POV 

Bright lights are everywhere, and I can't see a thing yet. Everything is slowly coming into focus, as there are blurs all around me in white.

"Where am I?"

Just as she spoke, everybody stopped in shock and then rushed to her side as some worked in frenzy.

"Dear, you're in the hospital. You're going to be okay now, of course I don't know why you would want to try to kill yourself but…" spoke one of the nurses in her room.

"Never mind her dear, we have some questions to ask you dear."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: THANK YOU sooo much for reading. please review...please, lol**

**Nikki**


	3. changing

**A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter. I only own this plot.**

Oblivion CH. 3 

HERMIONE POV

Some woman wants to ask me some questions, why couldn't they just leave me to die like I wanted to?

"Okay dear, what's your full name and age?" the nurse asked.

" Hermione MariEmilia Granger and I'm 17."

The questions continued until the nurse spoke once more.

"We're going to refer you to a physiatrist so you can have someone to talk to."

"What! I'm not going to any fucking shrink!" Oh, I will NOT go to any shrink at all. I'm perfectly fine; I do not need to go. I can handle myself and I really want to get this job done, I can't stand life anymore.

"Calm done miss, all we can do is refer you. It's your choice on whether you go or not."

"Well, I'm not, and I'm leaving right now. Sign my release forms please!"

And, I left.

DRACO

"This year, I want you to beat that mudblood at everything," Lucius yelled as he hit Draco with a whip leaving a scar that blended with all the others making an almost morbid painting.

"Yes father," Draco whispered with what breath he had left.

"What did you say boy?"

"I said yes father" Draco finished this louder sentence with large, gasping breaths as his father kicked him in the ribs, possibly breaking some.

"This is your last year left to prove that you're ready to take the Dark Mark." Lucius left the dungeon room cackling at his beaten son.

DRACO POV

I hate that son of a bitch father that is a disgrace to the wizarding world. I don't care that we're pureblood; he's still a disgrace. Hell, even the Weasley's are better than him. At least they show up front all they are. Being a Malfoy isn't all its cracked up to be. Some days I wish I would just die, then I would be happy. Only one week left until September 1st…

HERMIONE'S POV

I can't believe those fucking nurses tried to send me to a shrink, they don't work anyway. Been there done that, and I'm not going back. What's so bad about not wanting to deal with things? It's not like there's anyone else being hurt. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for my neighbors continually barging in and finding me. I think that's become their new hobby. Let's see, this is the 14th time I'm attempted it and they found me 13 of those times, Harry and Ron the other. I think I'll go shopping tomorrow.

END POV

Hermione heads to her house she bought with the money her parents left her when they left for America forever. They left her $500,000, considerably a small amount as to what they took with them. They hadn't needed to work, they just did it to seem normal and have fun playing with all the dentist stuff. She doesn't mind living alone even though she's only 17. Her last year at Hogwarts and things couldn't be worse. She's tired of being known as the same, bushy haired, third-wheel of the Golden Trio.

Hermione walks into her living room through her front door. Her living room has red walls and a black ceiling that's covered in glow-in-the-dark stars and moons. The ceiling light is black light that is right above her black coffee table. Her entire furniture set was black with something that glowed in the dark.

Mione went up the stairs and into her bedroom to find some clothes to change into after her shower. Her bedroom with hot pink walls and black ceiling had a black bed covered in pink silk sheets. Yes, Hermione could live a luxurious life if she wanted to.

The shower could be heard running and steam could be felt all through the upstairs hallway. As Hermione first entered the shower, she winced as the water drenched her recent cuts not quite scabbed over yet. She looked down and counted all the scars with each a memory. She shook her head and grabbed the vanilla plum shampoo on a shelf.

Hermione still couldn't forget the voice of Draco Malfoy she thought she heard. It sort of freaked her out.

HERMIONE POV

"Tomorrow will be better." I said to myself.

I'm going to get a makeover and get new clothes. I'm going to change my style all together. There's no excuse for not looking you best. If I have to live in this miserable world, I might as well make the best of it and have all the fun I can.

I quickly muttered a drying spell on my hair, got dressed in my pink tank top and black aeropostle pants, and went downstairs. I pulled out my favorite book Hogwarts: A History and snuggled up on my black leather couch to read the newest edition of the continually evolving book. After six chapters, I put it up and trudged up the stairs and fell asleep after plopping down on my bed.

DRACO POV

Tomorrow I'm going to go to Diagon Ally to buy new school stuff. Maybe Hermione will be there; I really want to know if she's okay. That dream freaked me out. Maybe I should change my style tomorrow too? Just maybe…

I made my way down three floors to the kitchen. I had earlier fixed all my injuries. With my father, you learn a lot of medical tricks.

I got a peanut butter sandwich, folded style and a caprisun- Pacific Cooler. These are in my muggle food stash. Father would kill me if he found it. After finishing both, I went back those three floors to my bedroom. Tomorrow will be a busy day, got to get sleep. I laid down and pulled my black cotton sheets up to my waist. In exactly 3.8 seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

HERMIONE POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm playing my newest Good Charlotte CD, the Chronicles of Life and Death (death version). I picked up my school list that had been delivered yesterday, along with my Head Girl badge that was no surprise to me. There are a lot of books needed this year as we'll be taking the N.E.W.T.S. and those always suck.

I walked into my closet and picked out the closest to what style I'm shopping for today. A black tank top with black capris that have straps crossed in to back. I pulled on some knee high black and pink socks along with my black Chuck Taylor's. Mine had pink flame shoe strings on one foot and blue flames on the other. This was the style I liked but my mom never let me wear anything like this. I haven't been shopping since last year and that was before they left.

For the final touch to my outfit, I put on my Slytherin tie I bought at Diagon Ally last year. I would love to be in Slytherin but the stupid sorting hat put me in Gryffindor. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Bushy, brown hair faced me. I've so got to do something about that.

I went to the closet in the bathroom and pulled out a book that was also purchased last year. A New Witchy You was the name of it. The index said everything with hair was in the 5th chapter so I flipped to it. Hmm…what color should I make it? First I'm making it straight.

"Caesaries Correctio!" **A/N: I did my best for Latin translations. Forgive my mistakes**

My hair was suddenly stick straight and hung down to my butt. Now I need a hairstyle. Maybe in layers, let me find it and try it. There's always the undo spell if I don't like it. Okay…

"Propago!"

Awesome, I like this, and now I can look for the right color. Defiantly black, but I don't want it too plain.

"Aquilus -a –um!"

Now, with jet-black hair, I look like a completely different person. I want something different or something more.

"Virga Pink!"

Oh yeah! Now I pink streaks. I look awesome!

Let's flip to piercings…Chapter 35. I gave myself a nose piercing, an eyebrow, five on each ear, a belly button, lip and tongue piercing. I didn't know I could look this good. Now its time to go shopping…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. Anybody that wants to make fanart of this story for the chapters now or future chapters, e-mail them to me at my e-mail address provided in my profile. Thanks!**

**NIKKI**


End file.
